1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to paper shredders and in particular, to power-saving paper shredders.
2. Background of the Art
Increasingly, energy-saving configurations of modern electric and electronic devices are becoming more desirable. Typically, an electric device is equipped with an ON/OFF switch corresponding to POWER ON/POWEROFF states respectively. In the POWER ON state, in an operational mode, the main functional parts of a machine become operable during a task. This typically operates the machine with near-maximal power consumption. After the task is complete, the machine shifts to a POWER ON-STANDBY (STANDBY) state, during which at least a portion of the electric circuitry of the machine remains energized, awaiting a cue to resume the operational mode state. Oftentimes, machines remain in the POWER ON/STANDBY state often for many hours per week as a convenience to the user. This convenience bears the cost of a constant, if lower level, of energy consumption. Masses of these products, in the aggregate, wastefully consume substantial amounts of energy, creating a background level of non-purposeful energy consumption. Paper shredders typically have ON/OFF/STANDBY states and remain at least partially energized while in STANDBY state. A powerless standby mode is useful.